wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Salamandra (Grabiński)/04
| poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: Vivartha''Vivartha'' — słowo hinduskie, oznacza wirowy proces przejawiania się Boga we wszechświecie; vivartha = łacińskiemu vortex (lub: vertex) — wir. autorski W męce przeszedł mi czwartek i piątek. Te dwa dni wpłynęły decydująco na długi okres mego życia, zarysowują fatalnie plan przyszłych zdarzeń. Gdy po bezsennej nocy z piątku na sobotę wstałem wcześnie nad ranem i wyjrzałem przez okno na senny jeszcze świat, uczułem w całej pełni, jak jestem wewnętrznie rozbity; liść klonu chwiejący się za szybą na wietrze był odporniejszym na wpływy środowisk, niż byłem nim ja. Mimo to — rzecz dziwna — czułem się w swej słabości szczęśliwym; dobrze mi było z tym słodkim bezwładem uczuć i woli. Z hedonistyczną lekkomyślnością zepchnąłem odpowiedzialność za wszystko na czyjeś barki i dałem unosić się nieznanemu prądowi, którego zbliżanie się odczuwałem coraz wyraźniej z każdą nadchodzącą godziną. Après moi le déluge!après moi le déluge (fr.) — po mnie choćby potop; przen.: po mojej śmierci niech się dzieje, co chce. edytorski... O jedenastej rano przebrałem się i poszedłem do Grodzieńskich. Przy powitaniu wyczytałem w jej oczach utajoną obawę i niepewność. Mój śmiech swobodny, beztroski rozproszył wszystko; wkrótce swawoliła jak dzieciak. Po obiedzie, koło trzeciej, przyszła kolej na garden partygarden party (ang.) — przyjęcie w ogrodzie. edytorski. Pozostawiono nas samych w olbrzymim, dziewiczym parku rodziny Grodzieńskich. Park ten, pół ogród, pół las, jest unikatem w swoim rodzaju. Podobno niegdyś stanowił część Dobieckiej Puszczy, która rozciągając się na przestrzeni kilkunastu mil, kryła w swym wnętrzu burzliwą, głębokim jarem przebierającą się Drucz. Puszczę wykarczowano — pozostała rzeka i park Grodzieńskich, szczątek minionej chwały boru. Rodzina Halszki z pietyzmem usiłowała podtrzymać jego pierwotny charakter. Toteż park wyjątkowo rozległy sprawiał istotnie raczej wrażenie lasu. Tylko drobną jego część, przytykającą bezpośrednio do dworku, poddano wpływom ogrodniczej kultury — ogromna reszta, od lat nie tykana ostrzem nożyc, nie kaleczona strychulcem''strychulec'' (daw.) — deszczułka do wygładzania cegieł, tu przen.: coś, co wyrównuje. edytorski sekatora, żyła w stanie dzikim bujnie i swobodnie. Nikt nie pełł zarosłych trawą ścieżek, nikt nie zbierał nagromadzonej stosami leżaniny, chrustu, nie usuwał obalonych przez jesienne burze pni. Toteż dostęp do niektórych miejsc był niemożliwy. Potężne, z wykrotów drzewnych powstałe zasieki, niezdobyte, drapieżnie jurzące''jurzyć się'' (daw.) — gniewać się. edytorski się zastrzały broniły zazdrośnie parkowych komyszy. Dlatego park Grodzieńskich był od lat przytułkiem dla wszelkiego rodzaju dzikiej zwierzyny, która nie płoszona przez dworskie polowania, chroniła się chętnie pod jego opiekuńcze spławy. Najpiękniejszą była partia południowo-zachodnia, gdzie park, staczając się w łagodnej pochylni ku rzece, dotykał wydłużonym klinem zakrętu Druczy. Tam skierowaliśmy z Halszką swe kroki. Ująwszy się za ręce, jak para roześmianych pogodą nieba dzieci, szliśmy starą, wysłaną warstwami zeschłych liści drożyną. Nad nami sklepił się strop poplątanych konarów, szumiał szeroki rozhowor''rozhowor'' (rus.) — rozmowa. edytorski dębów. Włożyła mi rękę pod ramię i opierając głowę na piersi, mówiła: — Jak tu dobrze, Jur, nieprawdaż? Wszystko tu takie czcigodne, uroczyste... — Dusza starodrzewu — odpowiedziałem, chłonąc błękit jej oczu. — Twój ojciec, Halszko, musi bardzo kochać przyrodę? — O tak — uwielbia ją jak poganin. Nieraz spędza całe dni w najgłębszych ostępach lasu. Po każdej takiej przechadzce jest dziwnie zamyślony i nie zwraca uwagi na otoczenie. — Las działa jak narkotyk; można się upić jego duszą. Umilkliśmy i czas pewien słychać było tylko szelest liści roztrącanych przez nasze stopy. Ona pierwsza przerwała milczenie: — Ojciec jest przy tym człowiekiem nadzwyczaj przesądnym. — Dotychczas nie zauważyłem tego rysu. — Bo się z tym kryje nawet przed nami. Zdaje mi się, że odziedziczyłam po nim podobne skłonności. — Ty, Halszko? — Dziś właśnie rano, zanim przyszedłeś, miałam sposobność przekonać się o tym. — Czy mogę dowiedzieć się bliższych szczegółów? — Owszem. Odczuwam potrzebę zwierzania ci się nawet z najbłahszych przeżyć. Spojrzałem na nią z wdzięcznością. — Jestem trochę znużona przechadzką. Usiądźmy na chwilkę tutaj, na mchu. — Doskonale! — odparłem, rozścielając jej miękki, szkocki szal, który niosłem przewieszony przez ramię. — A zatem — zaczęła — dziś rano, na godzinę przed twoim przybyciem, siedziałam sama na werandzie, kończąc poranną toaletę. Wtem na stopniach od ogrodu ujrzałam jakąś żebraczkę, która z wyciągniętą ręką prosiła o wsparcie. Wzrok starej nie podobał mi się: w czarnych, namiętnych oczach czaiło się coś złośliwego; na ustach zwiędłych i sinych błąkał się zagadkowy uśmiech. By się jej pozbyć jak najprędzej, kazałam jej zaczekać na schodach, obiecując wynieść za chwilę jałmużnę. Na nieszczęście nie mogłam znaleźć portmonetki, którą przez roztargnienie położyłam wczoraj na niewłaściwym miejscu. Nareszcie udało mi się ją odszukać. Odliczywszy parę sztuk monety, wróciłam, by wręczyć je żebraczce. Lecz zamiast na stopniach tarasu zastałam ją w obrębie werandy, szukającą czegoś na taflach posadzki, tuż koło krzesła, które przed chwilą zajmowałam. Spostrzegłszy mnie, szybko zgarnęła coś ręką do czerwonej chusteczki, zawiązała skwapliwie na węzeł i rzekła uśmiechając się złośliwie: — Dziękuję panience za trud i dobre chęci. Zdobyłam tu rzecz stokroć cenniejszą dla mnie od złota. Adieuadieu (fr.) — żegnaj (dosł.: z Bogiem). edytorski, piękna panno! Adieu!... A w przyszłości prędzej usuwaj z podłogi ślady, które pozostawia po sobie poranne manicure, jeśli nie chcesz, by coś z twych różanych paluszków nie dostało się w obce ręce. I z cichym, zjadliwym chichotem zbiegłszy po stopniach, zniknęła za bramą wchodową. — Szczególna przygoda... Więc pieniędzy nie przyjęła? — Nie. Mam wrażenie, że prośba o jałmużnę była tylko pretekstem do wnęcenia się na werandę. — Hm... tak by wyglądało. — Po jej odejściu uczułam nieokreślony lęk, którego nie mogę opanować dotychczas. — Ależ, Halszko, jesteś przeczulona! Lepiej nie myśleć o tak błahym zdarzeniu. — Boję się czegoś tej dziadówki. Babka moja mówiła nieraz, że ucięte włosy, paznokcie lub wypadły ząb powinno się natychmiast palić, by nie dostały się do cudzych, wrogich rąk. — Cha, cha, cha! I ja coś o tym słyszałem. Ale to przecież śmieszny zabobon, Halko. Doprawdy, nie pojmuję, jak możesz przywiązywać do czegoś podobnego jakąkolwiek wagę. — A jednak ta baba e. Wiesz, Jur, czasem zdaje mi się, że wskutek tego powstał między mną a tą czarownicą tajemniczy, choć niewidzialny k. — Przesadzasz. Pod wpływem chwilowego rozdrażnienia wyolbrzymiasz rzeczy nikłe i niegodne twej uwagi... Brr... Chłodno tu jakoś... Chodźmy na słońce! Westchnęła z uczuciem ulgi i podała mi ramię: — Masz słuszność. Jak ty umiesz zawsze uspokoić mnie, Jur! Przytuliłem ją do siebie i tak szliśmy czas jakiś... Las przerzedził się i spoza trzonów drzewnych zamigotało ciche, drzemiące jezioro. Nad brzegami zarosłymi sitowiem unosiły się roje błękitnoskrzydłych ważek, pluskotały kurki wodne, pruły wiosenną przestrzeń nieba lotem na wskos''na wskos'' — dziś popr.: na skos. edytorski kszyki. Z wody gęstej, ustałej szedł w górę odpar i przesłaniał mglistym woalem ospałą powierzchnię. Parę brzóz płaczących nachyliło się w zadumie nad topielą, zarzucając w głębię smutek swych warkoczy. Daleko od brzegu, gdzieś na środku jeziorzanej gładzi, snuł się jaśniejszą wstęgą ścieg wartu — odpływu... Wsiedliśmy do łódki ukrytej wśród brązowych pałek rokiciny. Odwiązałem łańcuch i wparłszy wiosło o ląd, odbiłem się mocno. Zabulgotała wytrącona z drzemki popołudniowej woda, zawirowały osadzie i męty. Łódź, otarłszy się burtami o kolana rogoży''rogoża'' — tu: pałki tataraku. edytorski, roztrąciła kożuchy pleśni i wypłynęła na środek. Sterowałem ku skalistej wysepce w południowym kącie jeziora. Ten granitowy wykwit gruntu był zagadką. Skąd się tu wzięły skały pierwotne? Okolica płaska, typowo równinna, nie usprawiedliwiała w niczym tej anomalii. Szara, poszarpana ściana wystrzelała groźnie ponad wierzchołki najwyższych drzew parkowych. Gdy podpłynęliśmy na odległość kilku metrów do wyspy, zerwała się z gniazd po wnękach rzesza jaskółek i zatoczywszy nad nami parę kręgów, wróciła do skalnych kryjówek. Okrążyliśmy wyspę, szukając miejsca do wylądowania. Strome, urwiste brzegi, obszyte na głucho krzami''kierz'' (reg.) — krzak. edytorski głogu i jeżyny, strzegły zewsząd wejść i dostępów. Tylko od strony południowej, tam, gdzie jezioro zwężało się gwałtownie, by kilkanaście metrów dalej runąć po zboczach parku potężnym wodospadem do Druczy, zauważyłem za występem skały małą przystań. Ostrożnie, trzymając się brzegu, by nie wpaść w ramiona silnego już w tym miejscu prądu, opłynąłem cypel i zawinąłem szczęśliwie do zatoczki. Wyrzuciwszy z dna łódki łańcuch, okręciłem go mocno parę razy dookoła pnia przybrzeżnej sosny-karlicy, po czym zwróciłem się do Halszki, która w milczeniu śledziła wart''wart'' (daw.) — nurt. edytorski wody: — Wysiadamy? — Koniecznie? Czy nie lepiej obserwować stąd, z łódki? Widok wspaniały! — To prawda. Można podziwiać i z tego ruchomego pomostu. Zająłem ostatnią ławkę przy dziobie, gdy ona, usiadłszy na szalu rozpostartym na dnie łódki, oparła się plecami o moje kolana. — Lubię ten szum, Jerzy. Odchyliła ku mnie głowę. — Dobrze ci tutaj? I pochyliłem się ku jej słodkiej twarzy. — Jak w zaczarowanym śnie — odparła, podając mi usta. I znów słychać było tylko huk wodogrzmotu... Spad był potężny: ciche, rozlane powyżej wysepki szeroko wody jeziora nagle ujęte w kleszcze brzegów spadały przez wąską skalistą szyję jakich 200 metrów w dół ku poziomowi rzeki. Stąd, z wysokości wysepki, widać było tylko chmurę pian i wrzątek wodnej ciekliny, obrzucającej białymi płatami wiecznie mokre ściany wąwozu. A tam, w dole, gdzie rozbita na miazgę woda przeciskała się pomiędzy pylonami czarnych, strażujących raf, widniała w rozstępie wąwozowego wylotu błękitna, spokojna już wstęga Druczy. Godzina była trzecia, nasycona słońcem popołudnia, rozleniwiająco senna. Z nagrzanej ziemi unosiły się ledwo dostrzegalne fale powietrza, drgając w przestworzu niby kosmiczny eter. Od lądu szły zapachy ziół i leśnych kwiatów, z wody bił surowy, rybą i szuwarem zaprawiony obrzask. O łódkę uderzały co chwila wilgotne płetwy fal, pluskocząc po burtach rytmem pieszczoty, rozkręcał się z cichym zgrzytem, to znów przypadał gnuśnie do brzegu żelazny wąż łańcucha... — Halszko! Co za dziwna godzina! Odpowiedział mi jej równy, głęboki oddech. Usnęła jak dziecko. Z opartej na mych kolanach z ufnością głowy zesunęła się parą długich płowych warkoczy i spłynęła na dno łodzi. Ostrożnie, by jej nie obudzić, podniosłem jeden do ust i całowałem długo, tuląc namiętnie do twarzy. Ciepłe, wonne włosy dziewczyny... Wtem, podniósłszy oczy na rzekę, ujrzałem w przerwie pomiędzy skałami płynące powoli czółno z siostrami z klasztoru klarysek. Dwie pracowały przy wiosłach, jedna przy sterze, inne z rękoma wplecionymi w różańce błądziły zamyślonym spojrzeniem po wodzie. W chwili, gdy łódź mijała ujście jeziora, zasuwając się już swym dziobem za skałę, jedna z zakonnic, ocknąwszy się z zadumy, zwróciła twarz w naszą stronę. Przez sekundę oczy jej spoczęły na nas z wyrazem głębokiego smutku, po czym wyciągnęła ku nam ręce spętane w czarne korale. W tej chwili czółno pchnięte silniejszym uderzeniem wiosła znikło za skalnym zrębem, unosząc z sobą postaci mniszek. Spojrzałem zaniepokojony na Halszkę. Twarz jej cicha, półotwarte usta i oczy łagodnie przymknięte upewniły mnie, że śpi spokojnie jak dziecko. Nic nie widziała. Nagle ramię jej, dotychczas bezwładnie opuszczone wzdłuż ciała, poruszyło się; prześliczne rzęsy zadrgały nerwowo parę razy i podniosła powieki. — Zasnęłam? — zapytała rumieniąc się jak jutrzenka. — Na krótką chwilę — odpowiedziałem pieszcząc pukle''pukiel'' (daw.) — lok. edytorski jej włosów na skroni. — Tylko na bardzo krótką chwilkę. — Miałam taki dziwny sen... — Musiał być chyba przyjemny, bo przed samym przebudzeniem uśmiechnęłaś się. — Nie wiem, jak go sobie tłumaczyć... Szłam jakąś łąką pełną czerwonych maków, szłam powoli, to strącając parasolką purpurowe głowy kwiatów, to biorąc je do bukietu przy piersi... Na mur, który otaczał łąkę, padał cień mój głęboki i soczysty, bo było południe... W pewnej chwili ujrzałam naprzeciw siebie postać siostry zakonnej. Szła ku mnie. Twarz posępnie słodką pochyliła ku ziemi, w palcach przesuwała korale różańca. Stanąwszy przy mnie, podniosła ciemne, przejmujące do głębi oczy i ujmując mnie pod ramię, rzekła cicho: — Nareszcie przyszłaś. Czekałam na ciebie dość długo, siostro. Pójdź ze mną! Będzie nam dobrze z sobą. I zawróciwszy mnie z drogi, poprowadziła w stronę wprost przeciwną tej, którą iść zamierzałam. Przed nami w perspektywie słonecznej dali zarysował się średniowieczny klasztor... Obudziłam się... — Szczególne!... — Tak mi czegoś smutno, Jur — poskarżyła się. Milcząc, spuściłem łódkę z łańcucha. W pół godziny potem wstępowaliśmy na stopnie tarasu, na którym oczekiwali nas już zaniepokojeni trochę naszą długą nieobecnością starzy Grodzieńscy. W czasie podwieczorku mówiliśmy mało. Halszka była zamyślona i smutna, ja dziwnie podniecony i nieswój. Co chwila spoglądałem na zegarek, zdenerwowany posuwaniem się wskazówek, jakby szybszym niż zwyczajnie. Koło piątej, nie mogąc przezwyciężyć wewnętrznego przymusu, wstałem w ciągu rozmowy i pożegnałem się. — Pan odchodzi dziś tak wcześnie? — zapytała pani Grodzieńska, patrząc na Halszkę, w której twarzy wyczytałem niemy wyrzut. — Muszę — tłumaczyłem się niezgrabnie. — Mam posiedzenie w Związku o wpół do szóstej, a stąd do lokalu dość daleko. W przedsionku Halszka chwyciła mnie za rękę, przyciskając ją mocno do serca: — Jur — błagała głosem drżącym, przez łzy — nie odchodź ode mnie w tej chwili! Tylko nie teraz! Mam jakieś złe przeczucia. — Nie mogę. Muszę tam być dzisiaj koniecznie. Jutro będę u was znowu. Nie bądźże dzieckiem, Halko! I szybko zbiegłem po schodach. Nieubłagana wola kierowała mnie w stronę Parkowej. Wskoczyłem do przejeżdżającego tramwaju i po kwadransie znalazłem się u wylotu znanej mi dobrze ulicy. Teraz szedłem powoli, umyślnie zwolniwszy kroku, by się wewnętrznie opanować. — Numer 6! — powtarzałem w myśli, jakby w obawie, żeby nie zapomnieć. — Numer 6! — Ależ to willa Wierusza! — uświadomiłem sobie, jakby budząc się z ciężkiego uśpienia. — Może to jego kochanka? Ogarnęła mnie wesołość. — Kama Bronicz kochanką Andrzeja! Cha, cha, cha! Kapitalny pomysł! Lecz mimo wszystko bilet wskazywał ten adres. — Dlaczego on kryje się z tym przede mną? Byłem przecież u niego już tyle razy i nigdy mi o tym nic nie wspominał. Przeciwnie, zdaje się być dla niej wrogo usposobionym. Uczułem coś w rodzaju niechęci do przyjaciela. — Siwy Don Juan! — mruknąłem przez zęby. — Stary hipokryta! Stanąłem przed willą. — Nr 6 — odczytałem półgłosem na tabliczce bramy. — Nr 6. No, tak — to przecież tutaj. Nie ma cienia wątpliwości... Drzwi w siatce były uchylone. Wszedłem na ścieżkę ogrodową. Wyłoniło się pytanie: — Co teraz? Dokąd zwrócić się? Jeśli pójdę przez werandę, spotkam się oko w oko z nim, jeśli wejściem z tyłu, natychmiast zawiadomi go sługa. W ogóle, gdzie właściwie mieszka? Rozkład domu i ubikacji''ubikacja'' — tu: osobne pomieszczenie. edytorski znam przecież na wylot. Miałżeby istnieć jeszcze jakiś zamaskowany zręcznie pokój, o którym dotychczas nic nie wiedziałem? A w takim razie kto mnie tam zaprowadzi? Wszedłem do sieni wejściem tylnym i nagle zdumiony zatrzymałem się w progu. Przede mną rozciągał się w półmrocznej amfiladzie kolumn koryncki krużganek. — Gdzie jestem? — usłyszałem pytanie, rzucone między marmurowe trzony. — Gdzie jestem?! Głos mój brzmiał obco, jakby nie z mojej piersi. Gdzie się podziała ta wąska, płomykiem gazu zwykle rozświetlona sień, którą mnie tyle razy wyprowadzał? Gdzie się podziało troje drzwi wychodzących na tę sień? Przetarłem ręką oczy, by przekonać się, że nie śnię. Gdzieś pod stropem rozbłysnęła łagodnym światłem grecka lampa; od kolumn padły na stiukową posadzkę cienie, w górze, na głowicach rozkwitły liście akantu. Spłoszony półmrok skurczył się, zmalał i przykucnął w głębi kamiennej alei... Wtem pomiędzy filarami ujrzałem Wierusza. Szedł odwrócony ode mnie profilem, sztywny, z oczyma zatopionymi w przestrzeń, przed siebie, jak lunatyk... Podszedłem, by doń przemówić, gdy coś mnie w nim uderzyło: Andrzej nie szedł, lecz u. I nagle w moich oczach rozwiał się na tle jednej z kolumn. — Andrzeju! — krzyknąłem, opasując ramieniem gładki, obły trzon. — Andrzeju, co to znaczy?! Odpowiedziało mi echo dziwnie zniekształcone... Odwinąłem się od kolumny bezradny; okrutna samotność wkradła się do serca i rozpanoszyła wszechwładnie. Na chybił trafił zacząłem iść w jakimś kierunku, aż dotarłem do jakichś schodów, pnących się krętą linią do góry. Środkiem stopni spływała ku mnie krwawą strugą czerwień kobierca. Wejście na piętro? — pomyślałem, wpatrując się w twarz Merkurego, podtrzymującego posochem żyrandol u stóp klatki schodowej. — Tu nigdy przedtem schodów nie było! Dom jest przecież parterowy! — Tędy na górę — zapraszała gościnnie wyciągnięta ręka bożka. Więc poszedłem na górę. Na piętrze, tuż naprzeciw schodów, zastałem szeroko rozwarte drzwi od pokoju. Wszedłem. W głębi, pochylona nad naczyniem kształtu czary, stała Kama, ściskając w podniesionej ręce jedwabne lasso. Usta jej wyrzucały słowa ciemne dla mnie i niezrozumiałe. Podniosła głowę. Para oczu fanatycznych, oczu pantery uderzyła mnie, paraliżując wolę. — Nareszcie! — usłyszałem głos jej idący skądś, z nieskończonej dali i uczułem, jak zęby jej wgryzają się w moje wargi. — Tyś mój! — szeptała oplątując się dookoła mnie skrętem bluszczu. — Teraz tyś już mój! Kochasz mnie? — Kocham — odpowiedziałem spętany czarem jej namiętności. — Jakżeś piękna dziś, Kamo! I piękną była w istocie. Z obcisłej, szafranowożółtej tuniki w czarne tulipany wykwitała jej drobna, kształtna głowa w otoku włosów koloru miedzi, niby płomienna orchidea. Twarz owalną, bladą, z siatką lazurowych żyłek na skroniach przepalał żar oczu o barwie szafiru... Rzuciła się na sofę lubieżnie niedbała, leniwa, nęcąca. — Chodź do mnie, Jerzy! — wezwała kusząco. Usiadłem przy niej, pojąc oczy harmonią jej ruchów. Wdzięk ich był nieporównany. Gibkie, opięte w obcisłą suknię jej ciało wiło się przede mną w nieuchwytnych, wciąż zmieniających się liniach. Mimo woli nasunęło się szczególne porównanie. — Kamo! Wyglądasz w tej chwili jak prześliczna złota jaszczurka, wygrzewająca się w skwarze słońca. Porwała się z sofy jak pod razem bicza; w cudnych, aksamitnych oczach zapełgotały żagwie gniewu: — Jak śmiesz?! — Ależ, Kamo, czy cię to obraża? Przyszło mi tak do głowy ni stąd, ni zowąd. — Nie lubię podobnych porównań — odpowiedziała cierpko, wracając do poprzedniej pozycji. — Przepraszam cię, Kamo. Przyciągnęła mnie niemym ruchem ramion ku sobie. Uczułem zawrót głowy i dreszcz rozkoszy. Gdzieś, w wizyjnej oddali wyłoniła się twarz Halszki w męce błękitnych oczu — lecz zasłonił ją zaraz purpurowy płaszcz namiętności. W uściskach moich pieściłem młode, pachnące ciało, rozszalałe wargi moje piły słodycz dziewiczych, stromych piersi, a ręce zanurzały się w miedziany bugaj jej włosów, przesuwając przez palce sypkie, bezcenne ich złoto... Wtem usta moje, błądzące po jej biodrach, natrafiły na przeszkodę: szeroka, czarna szarfa zakrywała część ciała między lewą pachwiną a żebrem. — Zrzuć tę przepaskę, Kamo! Niechaj nie pozostanie ani jedna cząsteczka twego ciała, której by nie dotknęły wargi moje! Przycisnęła mocno dłonią szarfę i rzekła stanowczo: — Nie wolno. — Dlaczego? Zaśmiała się przekornie: — Nie należy być zbyt ciekawym. Może kiedyś, później, gdy się z sobą bardziej zżyjemy, wszystko ci wytłumaczę. Zresztą czy ci tak bardzo na tym zależy? Czyż mnie i tak całej nie posiadasz? I zaczęła wodzić ręką po mej piersi. — Masz skórę delikatną i białą jak u młodej dziewczyny. Czy zmywasz się czasem mlekiem? — Co za przypuszczenie! To trochę za kosztowny kosmetyk. Nie odpowiedziała. Tylko oddech jej stał się szybszym i piersi zaczęły silnie falować. Czułem, jak dłoń jej spływa po mym ciele coraz niżej, jak jej białe, wąskie palce sycą się czarem dotknięcia. — Kamo! — zawołałem w pewnej chwili. — Przy tobie można oszaleć z rozkoszy! Czas płynął. Koło siódmej wieczorem, gdy pokój rozświetliły blaski ośmioramiennego pająka, oboje byliśmy wyczerpani pieszczotą. Więc oparłszy się plecyma o kobierzec nad sofą i splótłszy się za ręce, patrzyliśmy na siebie przez mgłę upojenia. — Co to za medalion? — zapytała nagle, sięgając ręką ku mej szyi. — Pamiątka — odparłem niechętnie, otrząsając się z miłosnego odrętwienia. Położyła go sobie na dłoni i otworzyła wieczko. — Zostaw to, Kamo, proszę cię. — A! Włosy! Jasnopopielate włosy! Wyrwałem jej z rąk przedmiot. — Tak ci drogie? — zapytała z przekąsem. — To pewnie włosy, co? Tej pięknej panny, z którą byłeś na maskaradzie? — Tak — to włosy z warkocza mej narzeczonej. — Cha, cha, cha! Co za sentyment! — Przestań, Kamo! — A to dlaczego? Któż mi zabroni? — Proszę cię — dodałem łagodniej — nie mówmy teraz o tym. Dobrze? — Nie cierpię jej! — szepnęła mściwie. Mimo woli zadrżałem. — Co robiłaś w chwili, gdy wchodziłem do tego pokoju? — zapytałem, by sprowadzić rozmowę na inny temat. — Czekałam na ciebie. — Patrzyłaś w głąb tej czary — rzekłem, zbliżając się do stołu, na którym w środku zakreślonego kredą koła stał szczerozłoty puchar. — Co to za napój? Wino? — Woda. Czysta woda, tylko w stanie namagnetyzowania. — A te znaki tu, na obwodzie koła? — Symbole siedmiu planet. Ten tu, w kształcie kółka, z krzyżykiem u spodu — to znak Wenery; wskazuje, że w sferze jej wpływów ważniejszym jest moment zasobu sił życiowych niż warunki środowiska. — Na nim skupiłaś swą uwagę, gdy wchodziłem? — Nie. Ten moment operacyjny zaszedł znacznie wcześniej. Gdy wchodziłeś, wyglądałam już wyników na powierzchni wody; szukałam w niej wizerunku twej twarzy. Spojrzałem na nią przerażony. — Ty mnie przyciągnęłaś do siebie w sposób magiczny! To nieuczciwie, Kamo! I cóż ci po takim zwycięstwie? — Nie mogłam na razie inaczej; musiałam wpierw przełamać wrogi mi wir, który przede mną zdobył wpływ na ciebie. Teraz już sztuk tych nie potrzebuję. I lekceważącym ruchem ręki wywróciła czarę. Rozlany płyn ściągnął się na stole w długą wąską taśmę i zaczął ściekać na posadzkę. — Zbyt pewna jesteś swego osobistego uroku — zauważyłem podrażniony. Roześmiała się swobodnie: — Tak, mówię to otwarcie. Ponadto poznałam cię dzisiaj dokładnie. Tyś już mój, Jerzyku! Zbliżyła usta do mojej twarzy i z lekka dmuchnęła mi w oczy. Ciepły prąd przebiegł mnie od stóp do głów i przejął sobą całe me jestestwo. — Jakżeś piękna, Kamo! — powtórzyłem parę razy bezwiednie. Ona tymczasem wyjęła z kredensu flaszkę i dwa kieliszki. — Maresciallo rosso antico, autentyczne — zachęciła, napełniając mi po brzegi kubek czerwonym moszczem. — Nie bój się! Nie otruję cię. Przypiliśmy do siebie. Wino było dobre, tęgie. Czułem, jak jego dobroczynna moc rozlewa mi się krzepiąco po żyłach. Trzymając w palcach trzon kieliszka, rozejrzałem się po raz pierwszy z uwagą po pokoju. Wydał się skądś znajomy. Obicia koloru turmalinowego''turmalin'' — minerał o czarnej barwie przechodzącej w ciemny granat lub zieleń. edytorski, krzesła, fotele, stół sześcioboczny, oparty na sfinksach były mi znane... Nagle wyłoniła się szczególna orientacja: wszystkie te przedmioty, tylko w innym układzie i rozmieszczeniu, widziałem u Wierusza. Miało się wrażenie, że wnętrze to w sposób zagadkowy skupiło w obrębie swych czterech ścian rozproszone elementy mieszkania mego przyjaciela. — Czy znasz Andrzeja Wierusza, Kamo? — zapytałem wprost. — Nie — odpowiedziała, nie patrząc mi w oczy. Byłem pewny, że kłamie. Ale dlaczego? Po co kryje się z tym przede mną? — Czy wiesz, że dom ten należy do człowieka, który jest moim przyjacielem? — Teraz mieszkam w nim ja i to niech ci wystarczy. W głosie jej brzmiała nuta triumfu i dumy. — Co to wszystko znaczy? Gdzie ja właściwie jestem? — W zaczarowanym pałacu, jeśli już chcesz koniecznie wiedzieć. Ach, wy mądrzy panowie — dorzuciła z pogardliwym uśmiechem — wiecznie wszystkiego dochodzący rozumem, panowie — sprytni rachmistrze i bałwochwalcy mózgu! Są sprawy, które się wam zawsze wymykać będą spod kontroli... Czy ci to nie wystarcza, że jesteś tutaj ze mną i że przeżyłeś parę godzin rozkoszy? Czy owo „gdzie?” nie jest rzeczą drugorzędną lub zgoła obojętną? — Masz słuszność, Kamo — przyznałem biorąc ją za ręce. — Zawdzięczam ci wyjątkowy wieczór! Gdybyś!... Lecz rozpoczęte zdanie zamarło mi na ustach. W twarzy Kamy, dotychczas tchnącej świadomością własnej potęgi i czaru, nagle zaświtało coś jak wahanie; w oczach hardych, wyzywających zatliło błędne światło niepokoju. Szybko spojrzała na duży, wahadłowy zegar nad sofą. Była ósma. — Idź już, Jur! — rzekła łagodnie. — Idź! Dłużej tu dzisiaj pozostać nie możesz. Oczekuję cię we wtorek o tej samej porze. Przyjdziesz, nieprawdaż, Jur? — Przyjdę. — Nie gniewaj się na mnie — prosiła, patrząc mi przymilająco w oczy — lecz pora już ''a. Muszę '' za chwilę. Są pewne y. Rozumiesz? — Rozumiem. Przeciągła pieszczota pocałunku, pożegnalne zwarcie się spojrzeń... i wyszedłem. Poza mną zapadły głucho w zamek ciężkie, dębowe drzwi... Rozejrzałem się. Klatka schodowa znikła. Przede mną biegł w głąb półmrocznej przestrzeni znany mi wąski korytarz z trojgiem drzwi, oświetlony słabo językiem gazu — przedsień domu Wierusza... Obejrzałem się poza siebie, szukając wejścia do pokoju, z którego przed chwilą wyszedłem, i zamiast drzwi dębowych znalazłem gładką, białą ścianę... Więc to wszystko było tylko snem?! Niemożliwe! Czułem przecież wciąż jeszcze słodką niemoc miłosnego wyczerpania. — Kamo! Kamo! Głos powrócił z przeciwległego kąta korytarza i zgasł w półmroku. Podszedłem do środkowych drzwi po lewej stronie, prowadzących do pracowni Andrzeja, i zapukałem. Nikt nie odpowiedział. Pocisnąłem klamkę: drzwi otworzyły się. Wierusz siedział za stołem z głową odchyloną wstecz na grzbiet fotelu. W twarzy bladej, ascetycznej ani kropli krwi. Gdy zbliżyłem się doń na parę kroków, otworzył ociężale powieki i spojrzał na mnie. — Jestem z — wyrzekł z trudem — przychodzisz w porę, Jerzy. — Spałeś? — Tak i nie. — Uśmiechnął się. — Która godzina? — Minęła ósma. — Więc potrzebowałem aż trzech godzin... — O piątej widziałem cię w korynckim krużganku. Wychodziłeś z domu. — Tak — o tej godzinie a... W korynckim krużganku... powiedziałeś? — powtórzył, prostując się nagle z ożywieniem. — Tak — tu, w twoim domu e. A potem poszedłem schodami na o. Patrzył mi przenikliwie w oczy i wyczytał resztę. — Źle się stało — szepnął powstając. — Bardzo, bardzo źle... Tak, tak — i. Widzisz — tłumaczył, zatrzymując się przede mną. — n. W innych warunkach nigdy nie byłbym do tego dopuścił, bo wola moja silniejszą jest, gdy oparta o ciało fizyczne, niż w czasie eksterioryzacji''eksterioryzacja'' (z łac.) — doświadczenie przebywania duszy poza ciałem. edytorski. W każdym razie pocieszającym objawem jest to, że użyto podstępu. Widocznie nie czuje się na siłach do otwartej walki ze mną. Odstąpił parę kroków w głąb pokoju i stanąwszy pod kapą swego olbrzymiego pieca do destylacji alchemicznych, zwanego Athanorem, rzekł mocno: — Z dwu magów o jednakowym astralnym rozwoju zwycięża w walce ten, który rozporządza silniejszym systemem nerwowym w fizycznej płaszczyźnie. — Czy uważasz, że ona posiada zdolności nadprzyrodzone? — Magiczne; i to w wysokim stopniu rozwinięte. Lecz, niestety, używa sił przez siebie zdobytych do celów błahych i pospolitych; dlatego nie będzie nigdy prawdziwą adeptką. Mimo to może być groźną nawet dla wtajemniczonego w wyższe stopnie nauki tajemnej. Przez moją nieostrożność i brak czujności mimo woli wszedłem częściowo w sferę jej wpływów. Dom mój, przynajmniej na czas jakiś, został przepojony trującą aurą, która od niej płynie. Czy wiesz, jak mahatmowie''mahatma'' — indyjski tytuł nadawany m. in. mistykom, tu: wtajemniczony. edytorski nazywają podobny stan? — Skądże mam wiedzieć? Nie mam najmniejszego pojęcia o tych rzeczach. — Nazywają to condominiumastralne condominium (łac.) — wg spirytystów przestrzeń opanowana jednocześnie przez dwa ciała astralne. edytorski... Nie jestem już wyłącznym panem tego domu; muszę się wbrew mej woli dzielić swą władzą z tą kobietą. Czuję, że walka będzie ciężką, lecz mam nadzieję, że mimo wszystko, mimo twej słabości, Jerzy, zwyciężę. Pochyliłem głowę przygnębiony, w poczuciu swej winy. Chociaż słowa przyjaciela były dla mnie ciemne i niejasne, rozumiałem dobrze to jedno, że przeze mnie wplątał się w wir sił sobie wrogich. Usiadłem i mechanicznie obracałem w palcach jakiś przedmiot leżący na stole. Po chwili spostrzegłem, że trzymam w ręku tę samą popielniczkę, którą widziałem przed paru minutami w pokoju Kamy. Zauważywszy na spodzie niedopałek cygara, wyjąłem go i przekonałem się, że na banderoli z marką ochronną w kształcie żółwia był napis: Tortuga. Były to zatem te same liście, które dopiero co wypaliłem tam „na górze”. — Czy i ty zacząłeś palić „tortuga”? — zapytałem z niedowierzaniem. Wierusz potrząsnął przecząco głową: — Skądże znowu? Przecież wiesz, że w ogóle nie palę. — W takim razie wytłumacz mi, skąd się wziął u ciebie ten niedopałek? — To szczątek cygara. — Tak by wyglądało, lecz to sprawy nie wyjaśnia. Tu go przecież nie wypaliłem. — Czy tylko ten szczegół powtarza ci się w tym pokoju? — No, nie. Prócz popielniczki i cygara był ten sam stół i identyczne obicia ścian. — I nic więcej? — Owszem; lecz reszta urządzenia zdawała się pochodzić z twoich pokoi bibliotecznych. — all right (ang.) — w porządku. edytorski! Patrzyłem na Andrzeja szeroko otwartymi oczyma. To, co dla mnie było szaloną zagadką, jemu przedstawiało się w zupełnym porządku. — Nadzwyczaj sprytnie umiała wyzyskać elementy mego mieszkania — rzekł z uznaniem. — Ależ to było gdzieś na pierwszym piętrze! — krzyknąłem niemal wyprowadzony z równowagi jego spokojem. — Gdzie tu kto kiedy widział w tym domu jakieś schody na piętro lub przedsionek z kolumnami?! Uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie: — Więc wyobraź sobie np., że byłeś przez trzy godziny w tzw. czwartym wymiarze zaludnionym chwilowo przez Kamę niektórymi elementami mego domu. No, cóż, zrozumiałeś? — Nie bardzo. — Trudno. Na to już nie poradzę... Ale, ale!... Chciałem cię jeszcze o coś zapytać. Czy nie wpadł ci tam w oko jakiś przedmiot, którego u mnie nie widziałeś? Rozumiesz? Chodzi o to, czy nie zauważyłeś w tamtej przestrzeni jakiegoś elementu zupełnie tu obcego, heterogenicznego''heterogeniczny'' (z gr.) — inny, należący do innego porządku. edytorski? — Poczekaj chwilę... Tak — przypominam sobie... złotą czarę... — Która stała w środku koła z wpisanym w nie znakiem septenera, co? — Septener? Co to takiego? — Obraz syntetyczny siódmego arkanu taroka''tarok'' a. tarot (wł.) — dawna gra karciana bądź talia do niej, używana również do wróżenia. edytorski: figura geometryczna w formie siedmioramiennej gwiazdy ze znakami siedmiu planet po rogach. Dewiza: Spiritus dominat formamspiritus dominat formam (łac.) — duch rządzi kształtem. autorski. — Tak. Widziałem istotnie ten symbol nakreślony kredą na stole... Patrzyła w głąb tej czary, gdy wchodziłem. — Naturalnie była woda? — Tak, lecz potem rozlała ją po stole na dowód, że w przyszłości nie będzie już potrzebowała tego środka. Oczy Andrzeja nagle ożywiły się. — W takim razie muszą tu być jeszcze jakieś ślady, o ile woda nie wyparowała. I uważnie zaczął badać płytę stołu. — Jest! — zawołał po czasie z triumfem. — Heureka''Heureka'' — Eureka, legendarny okrzyk Archimedesa, oznaczający „znalazłem” i wyrażający radość z odkrycia. edytorski! Podbiegł do Athanora i wyjąwszy z czeluści platynowy tygiel, zgarnął doń łyżką resztki płynu. — Cudownie! Wstawił naczynie w niszę w ścianie obok pieca i zatarł z zadowoleniem ręce: — Znalazłem nareszcie punkt zaczepienia. Patrzyłem na jego ruchy osłupiały. — Co to wszystko ma znaczyć?! — Wyjaśnię ci kiedyś później. Na razie rzecz to zbyteczna. Gotujemy się do walki, Jur! — dodał z błyskiem energii w siwych oczach. Wyjął zza gorsu koszuli jedwabny woreczek, rozsunął taśmę szyjki i wydobył z wnętrza metalowy krążek z wizerunkiem sześcioramiennej gwiazdy na tle lazurowym. — Znasz to? — pokazał mi z daleka. — Talizman? — Nie — pantakl. — W każdym razie coś pokrewnego. — Zapewne, lecz są i zasadnicze różnice. Talizman służy do zgęszczania i skupiania energii tej planety, w której znaku urodził się jego właściciel. Posiada zatem znaczenie czysto indywidualne; jako związany najściślej z danym osobnikiem i jego planetą wzmacnia tylko to, co już od jego urodzenia in potentiain potentia (łac.) — w stanie możliwości, jako możliwość. edytorski istnieje. Dlatego byłoby rzeczą bezcelową, gdyby ktoś urodzony np. pod znakiem wpływów Marsa chciał nosić na sobie talizman planety Saturna. — Czym są w takim razie pantakle? — Pantakle, sporządzane ze stopu siedmiu planetarnych metali, przepaja się przy pomocy stosownych ceremonii magicznych fluidami odpowiadających im planet; dlatego mogą one w sposób zawiązać astralny stosunek pomiędzy tym, który je nosi, a elementami planet. — Pantakl, który masz przed sobą, nazywają zwykle „Pieczęcią Salomona”, „Gwiazdą Salomonową” lub „Mistycznym Heksagramem''heksagram'' (z gr.) — sześciokąt. edytorski”. — Pozwól, chcę go obejrzeć dokładniej. I wyciągnąłem rękę po krążek. Wierusz cofnął się przerażony, skwapliwie usuwając pantakl. — Nie waż się go dotykać! — ostrzegł surowo. — Dlaczego? — Bo mógłbyś to przypłacić własnym zdrowiem, a nawet życiem, powodując wyładowanie skupionych tu sił. Zaszkodziłbyś bezpośrednio sobie, wystawiając się na działanie fluidów, pośrednio zaś mnie, gdyż rozbrojony pantakl straciłby swą moc i byłby dla mnie bez użytku. — Zdaje mi się, przywiązujesz zbyt wielką wagę do tego krążka. — Mówisz jak dziecko, Jerzy, o rzeczach, których istoty nie zgłębiłeś. Heksagram Salomona stanowi jedną z najpotężniejszych broni w ręku Wtajemniczonego. To symbol dylematu dobra i zła, to syntetyczny skrót równowagi magicznej. I w tym znaku zwyciężę czarne moce, które ktoś rozpętał wkoło mnie i ciebie. Dziś nie wiem jeszcze, kim jest ta kobieta i skąd przybywa — lecz że siły, które jej towarzyszą, są złe i występne, o tym już teraz nie wątpię... Zwyciężę — powtórzył z mocą — muszę zwyciężyć, e... — Co? — Chyba że działalność moja na Ziemi przypadła na ń... — Co w takim razie? — W takim razie — odpowiedział cicho — poniósłbym porażkę. — Ty i porażka! Czy to możliwe? — Dziękuję ci, Jerzy, za tę wiarę we mnie, lecz czasem zbyt trudno jest płynąć pod wodę; inwolucja (łac.) — cofanie się w rozwoju. edytorski y. Zresztą w podobnej walce pirrusowe zwycięstwo — właśc. Pyrrusowe zwycięstwo, odniesione w sposób, który wyniszcza zwycięzcę, od imienia Pyrrusa, króla Epiru (319–272 p.n.e), ponoszącego w zwycięskich bitwach olbrzymie straty. edytorski. — Jak to rozumiesz? — Zdarza się, że wyczerpany zapasami zwycięzca y, może i... — Mówisz do mnie rzeczy tak dziwne... I wpatrzyłem się zamyślony w tajemnicze znaki „pieczęci”. Po dłuższej chwili przerwałem milczenie pytaniem: — Co znaczą te dwa wplecione w siebie trójkąty ze znakiem T w pośrodku: jeden złoty, drugi srebrny? — Ten złoty, obrócony wierzchołkiem do góry, zwany stąd triangulus ascendenstriangulus ascendens (łac.) — trójkąt o wierzchołku skierowanym ku górze. edytorski, symbolizuje Makroprozopa, czyli Boga Białego — ten drugi, srebrny, obrócony wierzchołkiem w dół, jest jego ponurym odbiciem: to znak Czarnobrodego Mikroprozopa. — Znamienne połączenie wizerunków! — Tu właśnie tkwi istota symbolu i jedna z zasadniczych zagadek bytu. „Quod superius, sicut quod inferius”Quod superius... (łac.) — Tak jak tam w górze — podobnież i tu na dole. autorski — głoszą tajemnicze słowa Hermesa Trismegista''Hermesa Trismegistos'' — bóstwo okresu hellenistycznego, łączące cechy gr. Hermesa i egipskiego Thota, patronujące wiedzy tajemnej. edytorski ze Szmaragdowych Tablic. — „Et sicut omnes res fuerunt ab uno meditatione unius, sic omnes res natae fuerunt ab hac una re: adaptione”Et sicut omnes... (łac.) — I jako wszystko wyszło od jednego pomyśleniem jednego, tak wszystko wywodzi swój początek od tej jednej rzeczy: przystosowania. autorski. — Dla mnie najstraszliwszą zagadką będzie zawsze we wszechświecie. — Dotknąłeś problemu, o który, jak o rafę, rozbijają się spekulacje myślicieli wszystkich czasów. Zdaje mi się, że zło zrodziło się z pędu do określania się, który od prawieków tkwi w istocie bytu. Przedwieczny Atma''Atma'' (sanskr.) — tu: dusza wszechświata. edytorski, Bóg-Słowo, zapragnął wcielić się i wydał z siebie życie. Nie wystarczyła Mu milcząca świadomość własnego istnienia i określił się kształtem. Bo uczuł, że nie jest doskonałym i że potrzebny Mu świat, by mógł w nim rozwijać drzemiące w piersi możliwości. Przeto wysnuł z siebie materię i przyoblekł się nią niby płaszczem. Bo tylko przez tarcie z ciałem możliwa dla ducha droga wzwyż. Lecz wyrzuciwszy z Swego łona życie, tym samym zstąpił w sferę zła i grzechu; bo to, co się ma rozwijać, musi walczyć: musi dźwigać się i znów upadać. — A zatem — przerwałem mu — nie wierzysz w absolutną doskonałość Przedwiecznego? — Nie. Absolut jest czymś sztucznym i nienaturalnym; to jedna z licznych abstrakcji mózgu ludzkiego, nie poparta życiem ani jego przejawami — to zastój i nieruchomość. Przeciwnie! Wszystko wskazuje na wieczny ruch, na ę. I on, ten Wielki Nieznajomy, musi się też wraz z nami rozwijać — i on ma Swoje wzloty i Swoje upadki. Stwórca nie może być czymś heterogenicznym w stosunku do stworzenia. Duch świata — to wielki zbiornik niespożytych sił, to żelazny kapitał, z którego wciąż czerpie materia, wytwór Jego przedwiecznej tęsknoty objawu''objaw'' — tu: objawienie się. edytorski. Czerpie wciąż pełnymi garściami i odwdzięcza Mu się, wzbogacając Go w doświadczenia bytu fenomenalnego i rzeźbiąc poprzez wieki rozwoju Jego nigdy nie wykończony posąg. — Mówiłeś coś o momencie uwstecznień... — Ewolucja odbywa się w linii helikoidalnej''linia helikoidalna'' (gr.) — linia spiralna, przypominająca gwint śruby. edytorski, ruchem olbrzymiej śruby, wwiercającej się bez końca w coraz to wyższe regiony bytu. Prawem cyklicznym okresów powrotnych panuje we wszechświecie bezkresna kolejność przemian: po okresie twórczym, pełnym elementów porywających świat naprzód, następuje okres stagnacji i ruchów wstecznych; lecz zawsze punkt szczytowy w danym okresie rozwojowym jest od punktu szczytowego w cyklu poprzednim. — Więc ostatecznie ciągle idziemy naprzód? — Tak. Wielki ruch wirowy myśli Bożej wspina się wciąż na coraz to wyższe kondygnacje. — A my wraz z nim? — A my wraz z Nim i w m: drobne ogniwa gigantycznej vivarthyVivartha — słowo hinduskie, oznacza wirowy proces przejawiania się Boga we wszechświecie; vivartha = łacińskiemu vortex (lub: vertex) — wir. autorski! — Więc zło, zdaniem twoim, jest równie wiecznym jak dobro? — Tak — niestety. Lecz zawsze suma jego energii rozproszonej we wszechświecie jest mniejszą od napięcia potencjału sił jasnych i czystych. I dlatego zawsze w końcu zwyciężyć muszą te ostatnie. — Lecz nie rozstrzygająco? — Nie. Zdaje się, że olbrzymi turniej trwać będzie wiecznie; kres walki odsuwa się wciąż w perspektywę nieskończoności. Szanse zła wprawdzie maleją, lecz prawdopodobnie nigdy nie spadną do zera. Byłoby to chyba możliwym w jednym, jedynym wypadku. — Mianowicie? — Gdyby Przedwieczny zniechęcony walką wchłonął z powrotem w Siebie świat objawiony i zamknął się w Sobie na zawsze. — A czy to możliwe? — A ty kochasz życie, Jerzy? — Życie, mimo wszystko, jest przedziwnie piękne. — Oto masz odpowiedź... Wyjrzałem przez okno. Było już całkiem ciemno i na niebie świeciły gwiazdy. Od miasta nadpłynął metaliczny dźwięk zegarów: biła dziewiąta wieczór. Andrzej włożył z powrotem do woreczka heksagram i ściągnąwszy taśmę, ukrył na piersi. — Znak staurosa''stauros'' (gr.) — krzyż. edytorski T w środku pieczęci — nawiązał rozmowę — symbolizuje stosunek ducha do materii; kreska pionowa — to twórczy Fallus zapładniający poziomą Kteis''kteis'' (gr.) — kobiecy organ płciowy. edytorski. Życie jest pierwiastkiem żeńskim. Kobieta ściąga nas ku Ziemi i jej sprawom. Czy cię to nie uderzyło, że liczba czarownic w średniowieczu jest bez porównania większa niż liczba czarowników? — Istotnie. Widocznie kult Zła jest silniejszy u kobiety niż u mężczyzny. — A zawsze wszystko obraca się ostatecznie dookoła aktu cielesnego z Szatanem — tego aktu, który stwarza życie, a wraz z nim Zło i występek. Kobieta — Magna Mater TerraeMagna Mater Terrae (łac.) — Wielka Matka Ziemi. edytorski — Matrix AdmirabilisMatrix Admirabilis (łac.) — macierz przedziwna. edytorski... — A słowo stało się Ciałem i zamieszkało między nami. Duch Św. zstąpił w łono Dziewicy i powiła Syna Bożego. — Nieśmiertelne prawo przeciwstawień i kontrastów — wieczna, niezniszczalna dwójka sił borykających się z sobą w zgiełku wieków... Powstałem: — Czas już na mnie. — Bądź zdrów, Jerzy! — pożegnał mnie smutno. — Bądź zdrów! Zalecać ci teraz niczego nie mogę; wszystko zależy od twej własnej, dobrej woli. Tylko mi... Halszki żal... To dobra, czysta dziewczyna... Wzruszony, z opuszczoną nisko głową wyszedłem. ----